The Witch And The Ranger
by Careybear
Summary: Tommy's cousin from out of state comes to town and she has a secret of her own. (MMPR somewhere in the first season)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been a huge MMPR fan since I was a kid. Decided to take a break from my current story (to be on FictionPress soon) and write a fan fic. But, I do include an original character. Since, there's never anything in the show about the Rangers' families, I took some creative liberties. And she has a secret of her own.**

It was a typical day at the Angel Grove Youth Center. Kimberly sat at a table looking at some magazines and watching Tommy and Trini lead a Tai Chi class. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Billy sat down beside her.

"I'm so glad it's spring break," Kim said. "I'm going to spend lots of time at the beach."

Billy smiled. "That does sound refreshing. We should get everyone and make a day of it."

Behind them, they heard a voice ask, "Excuse me. Is Tommy Oliver here?" Curious, they turned to see a tall, pretty girl with very red hair talking to Ernie. He pointed toward the class, she thanked him and hopped down the stairs and stood at the edge of the mats. She waved and bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to attract attention.

When Tommy turned, a huge smile spread across his face. He whispered to Trini then ran over and hugged the girl, lifting her off her feet and whirling her around, both of them laughing.

Billy looked confused. Kimberly felt a twinge in her chest. "Who is she?" asked Billy.

"I don't know," said Kim, trying to sound normal. "But he seems to know her pretty well."

At that moment, Tommy led the girl over to them. "Guys, this is Tara. She's my cousin from Ohio."

"Hi," said Tara, smiling. "Billy and Kimberly, right?"

Kimberly looked shocked. "How did you…?"

"Tommy writes to me all the time," explained Tara.

Tommy shrugged. "Happens when you live 2500 miles away."

"Well, a visit wouldn't kill you," Tara said, nudging him. Tommy just pulled her off her feet again. Tara shrieked with laugher. "Put me down, goof!"

"Want a drink?" he said, setting his cousin down again. "Then we'll catch up."

"Sure. One of those smoothies sounds good." She turned toward Billy and Kimberly. "Mind if I join you?" Billy smiled and pulled out a chair. Tara sat, noticed the look on Kimberly's face and let out a laugh.

"What?" asked Kim.

"Nothing, I'm sorry to laugh," Tara said, with a smile. "You thought me and Tommy were…" she trailed off.

"No!" argued Kim. Then she sighed. "Maybe a little." She smiled, slightly embarrassed. Billy chuckled a little. "Well, my cousins never greet me like that. I may have jumped to conclusions."

"No need to worry," said Tara. "I love Tommy and we're really close but eew!"

Tommy returned with four smoothies and sat down. "She hasn't been telling tall tales, has she?"

"Not yet," replied Tara. "But, thanks for the idea. Gotta think of a real whopper now."

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Oh, great."

"So, how are you cousins?" asked Billy.

"Her mom and my dad are siblings," said Tommy.

"I'm older by 4 years," added Tara. "I'm 21. But, he outgrew me when he was 7. He's my big little cousin."

"What do you do in Ohio?" asked Kimberly.

"Typical college girl," said Tara. "I moved in with my grandmother during the summer. She's my dad's mom."

"Speaking of, have you got a place to stay?" asked Tommy.

"I was about to head to the hotel when I decided to surprise you, first."

"No chance," said Tommy. "You're staying with me. I'll catch you guys later." He grabbed Tara's bag and the pair headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'd like to think so if you're reading the second. This next part was fun to write and gives a little more background of my OC and the relationship I pretend she has with Tommy. Also, the setting is still toward the beginning of Tommy's time on the series. The original gang. It's what I grew up with and know best.**

*OMINOUS MUSIC INTRO*

Meanwhile, at her fortress, Rita watched the scene play out. She took particular interest in the new girl.

"So," she said. "Tommy has a pretty little cousin. Hmm, there's something different about her. She could be useful. I'll send some Putties to toy with them and try to learn more."

They walked through the park together. Tara had her new rolling suit case. Tommy had his gym bag slung across his body.

"So, how is it living with your gran?" Tommy asked. "I've met her at a few family parties. She's… interesting."

Tara laughed. "Oh, Tommy, you don't know the half of it!" She stopped at a picnic table to take a break. "There's a lot I haven't included in my letters. I guess because, sometimes, I can't even believe it."

Tommy gave a sad smile. He knew all too well what it was like to keep a secret, even from his own family. It was one of the promises he had made a while back. And there were days where he felt like he had woken from a strange dream. But, no. The things in his life were real and it was for their own safety that his family never knew the truth… Like now.

"What are those things?" Tara cried, pointing. Tommy turned to see a group of gray figures in the distance and closing fast.

"Get behind me!" he shouted, as he instinctively assumed a fighting stance.

Tara scrambled up a nearby tree and watched with amazement as her cousin battled, 6 against 1, the creatures. She was so in awe, she didn't see 4 more shaking the tree until she almost fell.

Her scream distracted Tommy for a moment and he took a hard kick to the chest and landed hard. "Hang on!" he shouted, starting to get up but 4 of the original Putties blocked his path.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light. Tommy turned to see a Putty near the tree, his arm on fire. He looked into the tree to see Tara launch a second at another's feet.

Rita shrieked. "She's a witch?"

Her minions cowered behind her, expecting a tantrum. But instead, she got the look she always got when plotting something.

"All of you, out! I need to think!" She turned to her telescope and said to herself, "If I can't have the Green Ranger, I'll take the next best thing."

Tara and Tommy stood staring at each other. The Putties had vanished as suddenly as they arrived. Then, the questions began from both of them.

"What the heck were those things?"

"How did you learn how to throw fire?"

"When did you become such an amazing fighter?"

"When did you learn to throw fire?"

"How often does this happen here?"

And, in unison, "What else have you been keeping from me?"

Tommy raised a hand. "Let's get to the house and I'll explain as much as I can."

Tara glared at him and crossed her arms. "So, secrets on both ends, then?" Tommy didn't reply. He just grabbed the bags and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the followers and comments on the first 2 chapters of this story! I'm so happy this is flowing so well. This is a bit of a short scene. The action will begin soon. Just keep reading.**

The cousins sat in Tommy's room, both wondering where to begin. Tommy sat on his bed. Tara plopped on a beanbag chair.

"I guess I'll start," said Tara. "When I was 18, I moved in with my Gran." Tommy nodded. He remembered from her letters. "I also discovered that I am descended from a long line of witches on that side of the family."

"Witches?" asked Tommy. "Like pointy black hats and green skin?"

Tara glared. "This isn't Wizard of Oz. More like… that old show, Bewitched… but not really." She gave a frustrated sigh. "See, this is why I never told you! It's hard to explain. So how about you answer my questions?"

Tommy froze. He tried to come up with some sort of story that would be believable but he knew he couldn't. Tara knew him too well. He just couldn't lie to her. But, before he could continue, the phone rang and he was on his feet. Tara fell back in an annoyed heap.

He raced into his parents' room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tommy, it's me," said Kimberly's voice on the other end.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tara and I got attacked by Putties on the way home and now she's demanding all kinds of answers I can't give."

"Oh, dear," said Kim. "I'll help you think of something but in the meantime, Billy and I were planning a day for all of us at the beach tomorrow. Why not bring her along? She can meet the rest of the gang. And, it's a nice distraction."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Thanks." They said good bye and he headed back to his room to an extra annoyed cousin. "That was Kim. The gang's all going to the beach tomorrow and invited you along."

"And then I'll get some answers?" Tara asked.

Tommy sighed. He thought for a moment and then knelt in front of his cousin. "Look," he began. "I'm sorry. I really am. But there're some things in my life that are safer for everyone if they remain a secret. Maybe I'll be able to tell you but not today. You're just going to have to trust me."

Tara searched his gaze. He was starting to scare her. "Tommy, are you in trouble?"

"No," he said, a little too quickly.

"Liar. I know you too well."

"Tara, please. Just trust me."

She thought for a moment and then hugged him tight. "With my life," she said softly. "Now," she added, pulling back. "Let's go get some dinner and show me the nearest mall. I have to buy a new swimsuit."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To KLR- yeah, I thought about having her demand more of an explanation. Not that it would have done any good seeing as he's sworn to secrecy. I just left her thinking he'd tell her in his own time. Glad you've enjoyed so far!**

The next day, Tommy and Tara drove to the beach. They parked near a small group of teens. Tara recognized Billy and Kimberly from the day before and was introduced to Jason, Trini and Zack. Tommy had described them all in his letters. They all walked to the beach and set up a spot.

Tara stood in ankle deep water and snapped a few pictures of Tommy in the waves, the scenery and even posed for a few herself with Kimberly's help. This was good because as Kim held the camera, Tommy grabbed Tara and dragged her into deeper water. She kicked and shrieked with laughter until *splash!* Tara came up sputtering and choking, her eyes burned from the salt water.

"You're such a jerk!" She couldn't say it without laughing and Tommy knew it because he replied with "Love you, too, cuz!"

Tara walked back to where Kimberly and Trini sat and joined them. "Some things never change."

"Why does he pick on you like that?" asked Trini.

"It's okay," said Tara. "It's all in fun. Sort of an odd way we show affection. Ever since we were little and he outgrew me. He's a sweetheart, really. And very protective." The girls waited for her to continue. "I was a quiet kid and got bullied for it. Quiet meant week, I guess. He was visiting one time and the neighborhood creep started messing with me. Tommy came to the rescue." She smiled. "He'd never hurt a flea, until his family is threatened. Then, boy, look out."

The girls exchanged knowing looks. "You're right," said Kimberly. "Some things never change." She told the story of when they met in school and he scared off Bulk and Skull.

"Oh, I've heard of those two," said Tara. "Every school has a pair like that. They go away in college… usually because they don't go. But, still."

Tara looked around the beach. Suddenly her head felt dizzy and she heard a voice whispering her name. She shut her eyes and shook her head and it stopped just as suddenly. Kimberly and Trini were watching in concern.

"Are you alright?" asked Trini.

"Yeah," said Tara, trying to smile. "Jet lag, I guess. Must have zoned out. Ooh!" She jumped up. "Ice cream stand. Milk shakes on me. Be right back." She ran to the edge of the water and shouted, "Hey, little cousin!" Tommy paused, holding an old football he had been passing to the other 3 guys. "Getting milkshakes for everyone. Need an extra pair of hands!" He waved in reply and she headed toward the ice cream stand.

Bulk and Skull were at the stand, inhaling their ice cream when she walked up. Tara could recognize them from Tommy's description. Plus, only those two boneheads would wear that much leather to the beach in sunny Southern California. She ordered 7 milkshakes as they spotted her and walked over.

"What's up, babe?" Bulk said, with a goofy grin.

"What do you want?"

"Just your phone number," he said.

"Yeah," said Skull. "And a kiss."

They were on either side of her now, inching closer. "You better back off," Tara warned. "I'm going to count to 3 and you won't like the result." They just laughed and continued closer. "1… 2… 3…"

Both boys jumped back as if they had been shocked by something and ran right into Jason, Tommy, and Zack. Tommy was glaring at them. "Keep away from my cousin," he said, menacingly.

"No problem," squeaked Bulk. "We're gone." And away they went.

Tara handed the milkshakes off and paid for them. Tommy whispered, "Did you pull a…" he wrinkled his nose, trying to imitate Samantha on Bewitched.

Tara feigned shock. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Liar," he said with a laugh as they walked back to join the others.

The day passed without another incident. Tara told stories and talked about life in the Mid West. And the group told her (just about) everything about their lives in Angel Grove. It was perfect.

It was also too good to last.

**A/N: Okay, now the action begins. This might take me a little longer to post because I want it to be good and get all the bugs out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here's where it begins, folks! This took me a while to write. So, I'm only doing one part today as opposed to the two I've been posting. This is a little longer, too. I've never written a big battle scene before so please don't slam it. I have to really think on the next chapter to make it good. Still working out the details in my head before I write them down. Enjoy!**

**OMINIOUS MISIC INTRO**

Rita's Fortress

"GOLDAR! Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my queen," said Goldar. "The cave is prepared and the Putties await your orders."

"Good," said Rita, cackling. "This is perfect. We'll let the Green Ranger enjoy his little family reunion. Then, we'll send you and the Putties to kidnap the girl. I'll place her under my control and have my own evil apprentice!"

"Sounds wonderful, my queen," said Finster. "But, what if she fights it?"

"You idiot! I already thought of it! Don't worry. I have a backup plan." She let out a cackle and set the plan into motion.

*Back at the beach*

It was getting late. The sun would be setting soon. Tara didn't want the day to end. She was having such a good time. She almost forgot to be annoyed with Tommy over their talk the night before. As she loaded another roll of film into her camera, she watched her cousin with his friends. The guys, minus Billy this time, had gone back to the water and were tossing a ball around.

She turned to the other three. She decided to see what they knew. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," said Kimberly.

"Is Tommy in some kind of trouble?"

The three friends exchanged glances before responding. "I don't believe so," said Billy. The hesitation in his voice sent up instant red flags. "Why would you come to that conclusion?"

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" They agreed and she continued. "On the way to his place last night we were attacked by these gray things. They looked… like that!" Tara pointed as a huge group of those creatures ran across the beach. Everyone ran screaming, except Billy, Trini, and Kimberly. Just like Tommy, they leaped into fighting stances. _Oh, great,_ Tara thought. _They're all in on it, too._

Tommy heard the screams from the beach and ran as fast as he could to help the others. Right at the edge of the water he was stopped by a group of Putties. He fought with all his might to get to Tara but they kept coming. Almost like they were trying to keep him away.

"Tara! Run!"

Tara started to move. "What are you doing?" asked Billy. "There's too many."

"I got it covered," she said with a grin. She pointed to the feet of a Putty nearest her and an ice ball froze him in place from the waist down. Everyone stared in astonishment. Then they quickly returned to the battle. Tara ran, but instead of away, she ran towards Tommy, Jason and Zack, zapping, roasting, or freezing Putties as she went. When she reached his side, she smiled and he glared.

"I told you to run!"

"You never specified away," she snapped in reply, ducking as a Putty leaped over to put out his burning legs in the water. "Besides, we're family. We stick together."

They turned at the sound of someone laughing. On the rocks stood what Tara thought was a giant gold statue. She felt the evil radiating off it and it began to speak. "Aw, that's so sweet. I think I'm going to be sick."

"What do you want now, you gold goon?" Jason demanded.

"You know this guy?" asked Tara.

"Oh, we go way back," said Goldar. "Don't we, Tommy?" Tommy just stared, a look of pure hatred on his face. It scared Tara a little to see it. "But we're not concerned about you. Rita has big plans for the girl."

Tommy jumped in front of her. "I'm not letting you!"

"Tommy, watch out," Tara whispered. He ducked and she launched a paralyzing spell toward Goldar. But, to her shock and horror, he deflected it easily and it hit Zack instead. "No!" she cried, racing to catch him as he fell. She quickly tried to remember the counter-spell. "I'm so sorry," she said. "This takes a few minutes to completely work.

"It's not your fault," he managed to say, wiggling his fingers.

Suddenly, two Putties grabbed Tara's arms. Tommy and Jason raced toward them. Tommy launched himself into a flying kick but they vanished and he landed in a heap on the sand. He punched the sand and screamed. Kimberly ran over to comfort him. "We have to get her back!" he kept saying. "Who know what that hag will do!"

"We will," said Kim. "Let's get back to the Command Center and figure things out." She turned to Zack. "Can you move?"

"Slowly," he said, getting to his feet with Billy's help. "I can feel it wearing off. What else is your cousin into?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the Command Center," said Tommy, trying to calm himself down. And off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What do you think so far? Thanks for all the reviews. Just keep with me in these next few chapters. I've never written anything like this and some of it was written late at night so it might seem a little strange. But, I'll make it work out in the end, promise. I actually have part 9 mostly written, but due to work this is all I'm posting today. Enjoy!**

Part 6

Deep in the cave, Tara woke with a start. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. When she realized she wasn't at the beach anymore, she began to panic. "Tommy? Tommy!" But, she was alone. Fear gripped her so tightly she began to cry.

**Rita's Fortress**

Rita cackled with delight. "We have her! Prepare the spell. Goldar, you and Scorpina get back down there!"

Goldar and Scorpina bowed and vanished.

**Command Center**

"And that's everything I know," said Tommy, after describing the attack from the day before and his talk with Tara.

"That's incredible," said Trini. "So, Rita must have found out, too, and decided to capture her."

"But, why?" asked Zack.

"It is possible Rita is going to attempt to control Tara and make her a dark apprentice," said Zordon.

"If she can't have me she goes for my family," Tommy said, quietly. Now he really wanted to his something. "We have to find her."

"How?" asked Kimberly.

"Tommy, do you have anything belonging to Tara?" asked Alpha. "I can use it to trace her energy signature."

Tommy thought. "Back at the house. Be right back."

He teleported and returned after a minute carrying a silver ring with a white stone. "Her claddagh ring. It was her grandmother's. She took it off when we went to the beach so it didn't get messed up. Otherwise, she never takes it off."

"Excellent," said Alpha, taking the ring. "I'll begin adjusting the tracking signal. It will take time, though."

"Please hurry," Tommy pleaded.

Kimberly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled and placed his hand on top of hers as they watched Alpha work. But, there was nothing to do but wait now.

Until the alarm sounded. Everyone turned to the viewing globe to see Goldar and Scorpina on a rampage in the Angel Grove Mall. "When it rains, it pours," said Trini.

"Tommy, you and Billy stay here and help Alpha," said Jason. "We'll take care of those two."

They morphed and went off. Billy went to help Alpha with his calculations for the scanner and Tommy just sank to the floor. "Stay strong, Tara," he said to the blank viewing globe. "I'm coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so thankful for all the sweet reviews. This has been so much fun to write. Don't worry. They'll get Tara back but I'm not going to make it easy. It wouldn't be exciting any other way! I decided to split this part up into two chapters. You'll see why at the end. Read on! And thanks again!**

Part 7

**In the Cave**

Tara was exhausted from crying. She was cold, still being in her swimsuit and in a damp cave, and more scared than she'd been in her life. And she'd seen some crazy things in the past three years of her life. She'd dealt with chaos demons and vampires. A werewolf that was her ex-boyfriend tried to kill her. She'd been sent back in time and faced witch hunters. But nothing scared her more than this.

The cave was dark, with the exception of a fire burning below a cauldron. The area she was in was barred from the rest of the cave and surrounded by Putties. She approached the bars, reached out her hand and jumped back as she was shocked by a bolt. _Must be protected by some kind of force field,_ she thought. Her head began to ache as an evil presence entered the room. She looked up to see a woman in front of her.

"Enjoying your accommodations, my dear?" she said. Her voice was high pitched and irritating.

"I've had better," said Tara. "You must be Rita. What do you want with me?"

"I have chosen you to be my apprentice," said Rita. "You are my key to destroying the Power Rangers."

"Why me?" Tara demanded. "I have nothing to do with the Power Rangers."

"Oh, you're closer than you know," said Rita, laughing. A large crystal ball appeared and various images played on it of the Power Rangers battling monsters. Then side by side still images of each of the Rangers and normal teenagers. Tara's eyes widened as she watched. She recognized them all. The final image froze. It was the Green Ranger next to a picture of…

"Tommy?" breathed Tara. "So that was his huge secret. That is incredible!"

"Yes, your precious cousin and his friends," said Rita. "Not only that, I am the one who gave Tommy his powers. He used to work for me. But, now, it is your turn. Take your place at my side willingly or by force. Your skills are impressive but I can teach you so much more!"

"Never!" screamed Tara.

"Very well," said Rita. "That's what I get for being generous." The flame intensified under the cauldron and Rita began throwing vials inside it and chanting. The room began to fill with a purple fog.

Tara sat back down in the furthest corner of the cell and sat back down. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Tommy, wherever you are, please hear me! Tommy. Come find me._

**Command Center**

Tommy paced as Billy and Alpha worked. He wasn't sure why he agreed to stay. Pounding Goldar's face in was a much better use of his energy than watching them work.

He decided to step outside and get some air. He sat down on a rock near the entrance. His mind wandered to his cousin. Where was she? Was she still on earth or was she in one of Rita's dimensions? He shuddered.

Tommy was so deep in thought about Tara he almost thought he could see her standing in front of him and calling his name. When he looked up, there she was. A transparent image, but she was there, smiling at him.

"How…?"

"I don't know how long this will last," she said, her voice echoed. "Rita's nearby but she hasn't picked up on what I'm doing."

"Where are you?" asked Tommy, after a moment to find his voice.

"Some sort of cave, I think," said Tara. "She built a cell around me. The bars have a force field around them."

"So, still on Earth?" Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess," said Tara.

"I'm coming to find you," said Tommy, getting to his feet. "I have… friends that can help get you out."

"I know," said Tara. "She told me you're one of the Power Rangers." Tommy stared. "I don't know why. But that's what you couldn't tell me. It's alright. I'm not mad. Makes sense, actually. Given all the strangeness since I got here."

"I'm sorry," said Tommy. "I couldn't…"

Tara held up a hand. "It's okay," she said with a sad smile. "Just tell me one thing." She bent over, crying out in pain. She put a hand to her head. "It's starting… I have to end this so I have all my strength. But, tell me one thing before I go. Tell me she lied when she said you used to work for her."

Tommy was stunned into silence. He thought of lying. He really wanted to. It was a part of his life he was so ashamed of. Everything he did, the people he had hurt. He still got flashes of it in his dreams and woke up in a cold sweat. Deep brown eyes met emerald green as he struggled to come up with some kind of reply.

But, his hesitation was enough of an answer. However, before Tara could say anything, she cried out in pain again. "Tommy! Help!" and she was gone. He could hear Rita's triumphant cackle in his mind as the image of his cousin faded. Without a moment's hesitation, he raced back inside the Command Center.

**A/N: Ha! Don't you just love a good cliff hanger? Never realized how much fun they were to write. I get to meet the awesome Jason David Frank (Tommy) in September at the Ohio Comic Con! Thinking of giving him a copy of this story. And getting my notebook signed. Opinions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Surprise! Chapter 8 is up! I managed to get it typed before bed.**

Part 8

"Billy, do you have the scanner working yet?"

"I was just about to test it," said Billy, pressing a few buttons. "Should be on the viewing globe now."

Slowly, an image appeared of Tara on the ground. She looked like she was sleeping. "I have a location," said Alpha. "She's in a cave just outside of town. I can teleport you there."

"Do it," said Tommy. "Rita's starting her spell."

"How…?" started Billy.

"Long story," said Tommy. "Let's just go."

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare. "The other Rangers are still battling Goldar and Scorpina," said Zordon.

"I'll go alone, then," said Tommy.

"I cannot allow that, Tommy," said Zordon. "I'm sorry. We don't know what other traps have been laid. Go help the others and then you can rescue Tara."

Tommy looked like he was about to argue so Billy added, "Rita's spell will take time, especially if Tara is able to fight it. We'll save her."

And off they went, morphed and teleported. As they traveled, Tommy could feel the familiar sensation when he morphed. Power and adrenaline coursed through his body. His naturally keen senses heightened even more. He and Billy landed in the midst of a battle and just dodged an attack of Scorpina's stinger. _I'm coming, Tara,_ he thought, hoping the slightest connection was still there. _I promise._ But, just as soon as they arrived, their enemy pulled disappeared without warning.

**The Cave**

The cave was now filled with the purple fog. Rita stood over the cauldron, waving her arms and chanting. Tara lay unconscious on the floor. Goldar and Scorpina were now in the cave.

"Why did you call us back?" whined Scorpina. "We almost had them!"

"QUIET!" screamed Rita. "Just watch." She entered the cell, still chanting and holding a pair of scissors. She snipped a lock of Tara's lovely red hair and dropped some of it into the cauldron. The rest she attached to a small doll with green jewels for eyes and similar clothes. Rita dipped the doll into the potion for a moment. It came out, looking like it was coated in a thick, purple liquid. She turned to the prone figure of Tara. She was the same.

Slowly, the liquid seemed to be absorbed into both the doll and the girl. "Arise!" Rita commanded. The girl slowly got to her feet. Her face was expressionless, eyes closed. Rita cackled in satisfaction. "Tara, you are now under my power. You will obey only me."

Tara's eyes opened and flashed red. "I obey, my Empress." Her voice was monotone.

Squat and Baboo, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, jumped up and down and applauded. "Just like with Tommy!"

"Yes," said Rita. "But, _unlike_ with Tommy, this spell won't be broken." She caressed the doll. "As long as I have this."

**In the Park**

Tommy, Kimberly and the others had changed back to normal. With the exception of Tommy and Billy, they were exhausted from the fight.

"Why did they leave?" asked Kimberly, breathless.

"I don't know," said Jason. "Something must have happened."

"Let's get to the cave," said Billy. He contacted Alpha. "Do you have the coordinates for the cave?"

"Teleporting now," said Alpha.

**Outside the Cave**

As soon as they landed, Tommy was off at a run, dagger drawn. The others followed him into the cave and followed the carved corridor to a large, open space. There was a cell and an empty cauldron but no one was in sight.

Tommy kicked the cauldron in frustration. "We're too late!"

"Don't give up yet, Tommy," said Trini. "Let's split up and search the passages."

This proved difficult. There were twists, turns, forked passages, and dead ends all over. Tommy found himself at the entrance again after what seemed like an hour at least. He was just about to head back inside when he heard a soft cry. He concentrated and followed the sound. There was movement behind a rock, what looked like the top of a head of red hair. He ran over, took off his helmet and knelt next to his weeping cousin. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Then his arms were around his neck in a hug and she was shaking with sobs.

"I knew you'd come for me!" I just knew it!"

Tommy helped her to her feet and caught her as she stumbled. "Sorry," she said. "My head still hurts."

"But, you did it! You fought the spell!" exclaimed Tommy. Tara nodded and smiled weakly. "How did you get out?"

"I don't know," said Tara. "The whole thing is a haze right now."

"Don't worry," said Tommy. "Let's just get you back to the house." He switched on his communicator. "Guys, I found her!"

When the others exited the cave, they were surprised to see Tommy with his helmet off. "It's okay," said Tommy. "Rita told her everything."

"But I won't say a word, I promise," said Tara.

"Amazing," said Jason. "Let's get back to town."

"We can celebrate at the Youth Center," said Zack. "I'm starved."

The group unmorphed and started walking back. They weren't too far away from the town so it was a fairly short walk. Tommy and Jason helped support Tara, who was still staggering a little. They were followed by Trini and Billy. Zack noticed Kimberly hanging back a little.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Kim, softly. "I have a funny feeling. This rescue was way too easy. Rita pulled back for a reason. She wouldn't go through all this trouble and then run."

"You're right," said Zack. "Let's keep alert."

"Don't tell Tommy," said Kim. "He's so happy right now. I hate to spoil it until we know for sure."

**Rita's Fortress**

Rita screamed. "That pesky Pink Ranger suspects something!" She peered through her telescope. "She's more clever than she lets on. Time for my new student's first assignment."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next part. I've never written for a character that has been brainwashed so this has taken some time to write. I have an idea where I want this to go. We'll see if it works. Enjoy!**

Part 9

**Near the Youth Center**

Rita's voice sounded in Tara's head. _Tara, the Pink Ranger is already suspicious. Take care of her as soon as you can!_

_Yes, my Empress,_ Tara said.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Hmm?" Tara looked confused.

"You zoned out."

"My head still hurts," she said. "But I'm fine."

Kimberly watched and noticed Tara's warm smile didn't reach her eyes. Instant red flag in her mind. Not only that but Tara's striking emerald green eyes seemed darker. And when those eyes caught her gaze, a cold chill ran up Kimberly's spine. Something was definitely wrong.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Trini was trying to get her attention. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah," said Kim. She took a breath and followed everyone into the Youth Center.

It was barely 4:00 in the afternoon, although after the day's events it felt much later. Tommy ordered sandwiches and snacks for the whole table. Everyone ate and talked. Kimberly noticed Tara kept glancing at her and she was getting nervous.

"I'll be right back," she said, suddenly standing. It was all she could do not to run until she was out of sight of the group. When she got outside, she dropped onto a bench and breathed heavily. _I have to think of something,_ she thought. _What am I going to do?_ She froze when she heard Tara's voice behind her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," she replied, forcing a smile and turning to face her. "I should be asking the same of you."

Tara smiled, again her eyes remained dark and cold. "I'll be okay. Not what I expected from my spring break. Definitely will have stories to tell." She shrugged.

Kimberly turned away to gather her thoughts and shake the returning chill. _I'm just hyped up after today, that's all,_she thought. _Me and my over active imagination._

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Kimberly whirled around to face Tara. A gust of wind blew and the girl's eyes became darker than ever. She tried to move but found she was frozen in place. She was still able to talk.

"I knew it!" she cried. "Tara, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, but I do," Tara said, laughing. "And what is a little Valley Girl wannabe like you going to do? Stop me?"

"Tara, please," Kim was fighting back tears. "Think of your family. Think of Tommy! He'll be so hurt when he finds out."

"I am thinking of Tommy," snapped Tara. "And he was a fool. He had his chance with the Empress but he squandered it to join you. And he's not going to find out. Not yet, anyway. And you won't interfere!" She waved her arms and the wind picked up again.

Kimberly screamed. She felt the world change around her. Was she shrinking? Then, she heard her scream turn into a yowl. _What?_ She held up a hand, but it wasn't a hand anymore. It was a small, white paw attached to a gray leg. She felt herself being picked up and she squirmed and scratched and bit. Tara laughed again as she carried Kimberly, now transformed into a small cat, to a nearby tree. She placed Kim on a high branch. Kimberly watched as Tara, satisfied, walked back into the Youth Center. Before entering, she turned back to the tree and looked right at Kimberly.

"One down, 5 to go."

**Rita's Fortress**

"How clever!" said Rita. "Not what I would have done but she is still only human."

"What if the other Rangers discover her?" asked Goldar.

"That's the beauty of it," said Rita. "I've manipulated the magic so only Tara can undo the spells she casts. So, with Tara under my control, Kimberly will be a cat forever!"

**A/N: Ookay, it's a little strange, I know, but I wrote that late at night so go with it. I'm working it out. Now there's two people to rescue... for now. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Tommy looked up when Tara wrapped his arms around him from behind and beamed. "Hello, my hero."

He laughed as she sat down. "Where's Kim?"

"She said she had to get home," said Tara. "Tired, I guess."

"I'll give her a call in the morning," said Trini. "We were supposed to go to the mall."

"Can I come?" asked Tara. "I could use some retail therapy after today."

"If you're feeling up to it, I suppose we could still go," said Trini.

"How's your head?" asked Tommy.

Tara sighed. "It's settled from skull splitting agony to a dull throb." She massaged her temples.

"In the meantime," said Jason. "I want to check out that cave again. Maybe Rita left something behind as a clue."

"I'll go with you," said Tommy. "Something isn't sitting right with me about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Don't know yet," said Tommy. "We'll see what we find out tomorrow."

"Do you want help?" asked Trini.

"No, you go have fun," said Tommy. "We'll contact you if we find anything. I better get Tara home now." The pair waved goodbye and left.

Outside, the small gray cat that was Kimberly clung to a branch. She had been waiting for what seemed like ages and was getting tired. She wasn't sure how much longer the branch would hold. Every time she shifted, the branch shook.

Voices sounded from the Youth Center and she was about to cry out when she spotted Tommy and Tara. She strained to see and nearly fell when her gaze met Tara's and the girl's eyes flashed red as she walked by.

After more time dragged by, she decided to try and climb down. But she made the mistake of looking down as she did so. Her vision swam and swirled and she lost her grip on the tree. She fell farther and farther until she landed. Or, rather, she was caught. She stared at the long, bony fingers that held her. Then followed up the arm, chest, neck, head. _Oh, no,_ she wanted to cry as she stared at the shocked face of Skull, unusually alone.

"Where did you come from?" he exclaimed. Kim let out a meow and tried to leap from his grasp but he held on.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Were you in the tree? You've got a collar so you must belong to someone. I'll ask Ernie to watch you. I gotta get home and my mom's allergic to cats."

He carried her inside the Youth Center. Her heart leaped. The others were still there!

"Hey, Ernie." Billy and the others turned at the sound of Skulls voice. He was holding a little, very squirming, gray cat. "Anyone missing a cat?"

"Not that I know of," said Ernie.

Before he could say anything more, Skull let out a cry of pain as the cat chomped down hard on his finger, sprang from his grasp and bounded into Zack's lap.

"Woah!"

Skull glared and sucked his finger. "It's okay. I only caught you when you fell from a tree and saved your life. You're welcome." And he stormed off.

The four friend stared at the cat as she purred happily in Zack's lap. "Guess you have a friend," said Billy. "She has a pink collar. She must belong to someone."

"I'll take her home tonight," said Zack. "When all this insanity is over, I'll ask around town. I think I have some tuna at the house." He stood to go. "Catch you in the morning."

**Tommy's House**

Tommy set a tray with a pot of hot water, tea bags, 2 big mugs, and a plate of chocolate cookies on a table in the living room. "This will help you sleep tonight," he said, pouring the water.

"And the cookies?" asked Tara.

"Do you have to have a reason?" Tommy said with a smile.

"You know me so well," said Tara, taking a cookie. They were silent for a minute, except for the sound of pouring water.

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy finally asked.

"What? No," exclaimed Tara. "You saved my life."

"No, I mean," he paused, trying to think of how to continue. "When you asked me about… my past. And I didn't answer."

"Oh, that?" she gestured dismissively with her half eaten cookie. "We all make mistakes." She looked at him for a moment. "You're thinking about your friend, too?"

"Kimberly? Yeah. She seemed upset about something. Did she say anything to you outside?"

"No," said Tara. "Just that she was going home to cat nap. You'll see her tomorrow." She yawned. "I'm gonna get some sleep. You should, too, being Detective Boy tomorrow." She gave him a hug and headed for the guest bedroom.

Inside, she shut the door and locked it. The transparent image of Rita appeared and she dropped to her knees. "My mistress, one down and they suspect nothing."

"Good," said Rita. "You have proven yourself, my young student." She held out a black cord with a purple stone tied to it. "This is the Dark Pendant. It will increase your power and knowledge of dark magic." Tara took the pendant in her hands. "It is nearly time to reveal yourself. You will come when I summon you and we will finish those Power Brats for good." Tara bowed again. When Rita vanished, she collapsed with a splitting headache.

"What am I doing?" she said, panting.

"Why fight it?" said a voice. She turned to see herself in the full length mirror on the door. But her "reflection" was standing, glaring down at her, and wearing the pendant. "You have been given a great opportunity."

"No!" whispered Tara, trembling. A memory flashed in her mind of Kimberly and the Youth Center. "Oh, God!" she cried.

"You can't fight it," said the reflection. "Just give in. I'm having fun and I'm soo good at being bad."

"I have to…" Tara breathed. The pendant in her hand glowed.

"Just put the pendant on and it'll all be over."

"No!" Tara's vision blurred as the pain in her head intensified even more. She felt sick.

"You have to do it the hard way, don't you?" The reflection Tara snapped her fingers and 2 Putties appeared to hold the real Tara down. A third put the pendant around her neck. There was a flash and the Putties disappeared. Tara stood and dusted herself off. She looked at the mirror and now the reflection matched. "There," she said with a cold grin. "That'll keep you quiet for a while."

**A/N: She's fighting it! Or, she was. There's hope for a rescue! And I know I'm going to get questions about Skull rescuing Kimberly-kitty. I didn't know who else to throw in so I made it so he happened to be walking home. He's a punk but he's not going to torment a little cat that falls into his arms.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You all are amazing. I'm meeting Jason David Frank at the Comic Con in Columbus, Ohio in September. If my sis gets the cover art done, I'll give him a copy of this story. Almost done writing it. Just have to get it all typed and posted. Then, my first completed story!**

Part 11

The next morning, Tommy woke up early and went about his normal routine. Brief workout in the gym his dad built in the basement followed by making a big breakfast. The house was quiet with his parents being out of town on business. He decided not to make Tara. She needed rest.

So, he nearly dropped the pan of bacon when he saw her in the doorway of the kitchen. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," said Tara, still groggy. "Until the smell of your cooking became my alarm clock." She sat down at the table where Tommy was now preparing two plates of food.

"How's your head?"

"Much better now, thanks." Tara took a bite of bacon. "What time are you meeting the guys at the caves?"

"Soon," he replied. "I want to call Kim first."

"I already talked to her," said Tara.

"When? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"You were downstairs. She said she was feeling better and said she would see you this afternoon. She's going to meet me and Trini at the mall."

"Oh," said Tommy. He scooped some eggs onto a plate.

"Don't worry, Romeo," laughed Tara. "You'll see her later. Wow, you must really like this girl." Tommy smiled and Tara burst out laughing. "Oh, my word. My tough cousin is blushing!"

Tommy put his hands to his cheeks. "I am not!"

"Oh, you so are!" she teased in between giggles. "Awe, Tommy has his first crush. So cute!"

"We're friends," he argued. But, Tara kept laughing. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Keep your helmet on, Ranger Boy," Tara said with a grin. "I won't tell." _Because there'll be no one to tell once I'm done._ She smiled and went to grab her things to leave.

**Zack's House**

Kimberly woke with a start. It took her time to remember the events of the prior day and why she was curled up on an ottoman and not in her own bed. _Oh, right. I'm a cat._ She looked around the room. By the decorations, and the mess, she could tell it was a boy's room. Posters of popular bands hung on the wall. A small nightstand held a few framed photographs. Kim jumped up to get a closer look. It was pictures of her and her friends. Then she turned to see the top of a head peeking out from under the covers and an arm hanging off the side of the bed. She was in Zack's room. Then she remembered falling from the tree and landing in the arms of Skull of all people. She gave a shudder at that. He had taken her inside and she ran over to her friends. She did feel bad. After all, Skull did save her life. She'd be a furry splat on the sidewalk if he hadn't. But, she vowed to keep that to herself. If he ever knew… she shuddered again.

She looked around frantically. Zack's communicator! It was still on his wrist. He must have fallen asleep with it on. She jumped down from the table and looked at where his arm was dangling off the bed. If she could just press the right… And _whoosh!_ They were off. And they landed in the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi!" cried Alpha. Kimberly ran over to Alpha and tried to speak but could only meow.

"Huh?" Zack started awake. "How did I end up here?"

"Your cat," said Alpha.

"My cat?" He stared at the gray cat pawing at Alpha. "How did she do that?"

"Hang on, Zack," said Alpha. "She's trying to say something."

"What do you mean?"

"I am programmed for over 15,000 languages. One of them is Cat," Alpha explained, as if that should be obvious. He listened for a moment then cried out again. "Ay yi yi yi yi! Kimberly has been turned into a cat!"

"That's Kimberly?" He looked at his watch. "Oh, great. I'm late. I have to meet the guys to check out that cave where Rita held Tommy's cousin. Can you watch her for a while? Thanks." He teleported.

"But… I… no!" Alpha tried to protest. "Ay yi yi!"

"Never mind, Alpha," said Zordon. "Let us try to find a way to reverse the transformation. Then, Kimberly will be better able to tell us what happened." Alpha just sighed and began to search.

**Angel Grove Mall**

Tara stood at the entrance of the mall, waiting and fingering her pendant. She turned when she heard Trini calling to her. "Where's Kimberly?"

"She called this morning to say she'd be running late," said Tara.

"That isn't like her," said Trini. "Not for a mall trip, anyway."

"I'm sure she's okay," said Tara. "We can at least look around until she gets here." Trini was reluctant but she finally agreed.

As they walked through the stores, Tara thought about the next step in her plan. Then, she saw it. They passed a vacant space with advertising for another store in the mall. "I used to think it'd be fun to open a little shop," said Trini.

Tara glanced at the mannequin. "I suppose it would be fun for a while," she said. "I'd get too restless."

Trini turned to speak but found she was frozen stuff. Tara was standing before her, fingering the pendant around her neck. Trini thought her eyes were playing tricks because the pendant looked like it was glowing. Then, the world shifted and she was inside the shop window, unable to move, just like one of the mannequins. She could hear Tara's laughter through the glass.

"Two down. Now, for the boys."

**A/N: Okay, the comment from Alpha is because of all the Doctor Who I watch. I don't really remember if Alpha can speak other languages. It sounded cute so I went with it. But, I figured alien robot, why not, right? **


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

**Outside the caves**

Tara appeared near the mouth of the cave. "It is done. The girls are out of the way."

"Excellent," said Rita, appearing on top of the rocks. "We must continue to divide the Rangers and then you will reveal yourself to the Green Ranger and I will have my revenge!" She cackled. "Go hide yourself. They'll be here any minute."

Tara ducked behind a rock and created a shield so she couldn't be seen but could follow the Rangers if needed. She felt a slight twinge of pain in her head. "Oh, no you don't," she said, and grasped the pendant slightly. It glowed and the pain ebbed away.

A few minutes passed and she heard a whooshing sound. Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy appeared near the mouth of the cave and went inside. Tara followed, quietly.

Billy passed around a few flashlights. "This place is enormous," he said, peering down all the various passages.

"We should split up," said Jason. "Cover more ground that way."

"Right," said the others.

"Keep alert," added Tommy. "Who knows what could be in here."

Tara thought for a moment. It would take too much time to take them one by one. So, she decided to lure Tommy back outside and then launch her plan. She ran back outside. "My queen," she called. "I have an idea but I need your help."

**A/N: Short, yes. Sorry. Getting closer to the finale, though!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! Got busy with some stuff. Finishing today!**

Part 13

Tommy carefully maneuvered down a tunnel in the cave. The light from the flashlight helped a little but the various rock formations cast enormous shadows that moved as the light shifted when he walked. So far, aside from the one area where the cell and cauldron had been, nothing appeared unusual.

Then, something caught his eye. A small ball of green light appeared before him. It floated in mid-air. He reached out and it darted just out of reach, almost like it was leading him somewhere. Every instinct was protesting it could be a trap but, then again, it could also be a clue to this whole thing so he followed it. The tunnel turned every which way, sharp left here, right there, until he saw an even brighter light at the end. Sunlight! He ran toward it and was outside again. And there was Tara, about to go through the main entrance.

"Hey," Tommy called out.

Tara turned and ran into his arms. She was shaking.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are the girls?"

"Kimberly never showed up," said Tara. "So, Trini and I waited and we were attacked by those gray things. Then she was gone!" She began to cry. "I don't know what happened so I ran. I thought they'd be here since… well…"

"The cave's abandoned," said Tommy. "We've been looking everywhere." He switched on his communicator. "Guys, something happened to the girls. Get out here now."

"We're in the cell area," said Jason. "Heading out now."

"I think not!" screamed a voice from above. Tommy turned to see Rita on top of the caves. She raised her wand high and plunged it into the rocks. The ground shook and Tommy watched in horror as a rockslide blocked the entrance of the cave and the tunnel he came out of. Rita cackled with sheer delight and vanished.

Tommy pulled Tara behind him as Putties surrounded them. He tried to call the others to make sure they were okay but got no signal.

"She put a barrier around the cave," said Tara. "No communication or teleporting."

Tommy nodded, then paused. He heard something in his cousin's voice that didn't sound quite right. He thought there was a hint of satisfaction in her tone. Then a fierce pain, like he was being stabbed with 1000 needles, hit him in the back and he fell to the ground in a heap. He heard Tara laughing and his heart broke because it wasn't the sweet, genuine sound he adored. This was cold and sinister.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

He looked up to see Tara glaring down at him, hands on hips. He tried to speak but the wind had been knocked out of him when he fell and his chest ached from effort.

"Either I have a career in acting in my future or you're _incredibly stupid_!" she said with a cold grin.

"Tara…" Tommy gasped, trying to get his breath back. "You don't…"

"Oh, save the speech, Green Ranger," Tara started walking around him. "'_Tara, please. You don't know what you're doing. Let me help,_'" she said mockingly. "Got the same from your little girlfriend. Or I would if she were able to talk."

"What did you do?" Tommy demanded, starting to get back to his feet. But Tara shot another spell to knock him back again.

"I don't understand why you like her so much," Tara said, as if she hadn't heard him. "She's cute. But of all the girls in the world? Really, Tommy?"

Tommy was furious. "If you hurt her in any way, I swear…"

Tara feigned a terrified gasp. "Oh, dear, I'm so scared!" Tommy saw her finger the purple stone around her neck. His mind flashed back to his early days. The brief memories that came to him when he was under Rita's control. The Sword of Darkness was the key to maintaining the spell. Maybe this pendant worked the same. But how to get it without hurting Tara?

"Listen to me," he said, finally getting to his feet. "You don't want to do this. Rita's manipulating you. You're just her puppet to get at me and my friends."

"Rita is my queen and I am her student," Tara snapped. Her eyes grew dark with anger. But Tommy caught the briefest wince of pain on her face and felt a slight waver in power. Some part, deep inside, was still the real Tara and she was fighting it. Somehow, he felt it.

"The last thing I want to do is fight you," said Tommy.

"Good, because when I'm done, that just might be the last thing." She waved her arms to cast another spell. Tommy braced himself to be thrown back a third time but instead he felt a jolt of electricity go through him, making him drop to his knees. A force field appeared and he got zapped when he tried to touch it.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Tommy demanded. "Think of your family. Think of Gran. What would she say if she saw you now? Using your talents for evil?" He saw another wince of pain on her face. "You have to fight it. I know you can."

"Shut it!" screamed Tara. She sent a bolt at him again. It hurt but it wasn't as strong this time.

"_Tommy!_" He heard the voice inside his head. It was quiet but he could hear it well enough. He stared at his cousin as she clutched her head and breathed heavily. "_Tommy, keep talking. Help me._"

Then he realized. This was Tara's voice. She was fighting the spell and reaching out to him. Tommy thought quickly and got to his feet. He staggered slightly. All the attacks had left him lightheaded. A memory came to mind. "Remember the first time I visited and you saw I outgrew you?" he asked, with a smile. "You yelled at me for ten whole minutes."

He saw another burst of pain on her face and hesitated. "_Keep going. I remember. Keep going._"

"Or, when I surprised you at your high school play. I bought a replica Tony Award trophy and had the whole seat next to me full of flowers." Tara was on her knees now. She looked at him and her eyes flashed between normal and not. "I kept all your letters," Tommy continued. "And all the scrapbooks you sent me. They're in a box in my closet so they don't get ruined. But I look at them all the time."

Tara continued to struggle. It was working but not enough. Tommy couldn't stand it. He took a step back, took a deep breath and sprinted forward toward the force field. Pain rocketed through his body. He strained and cried out. Somehow he made it through and staggered toward Tara. His vision blurred and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15:

Tara watched in horror as Tommy fought his way through the force field. Her head was pounding from fighting the spell. When he collapsed, she screamed. She wanted to go to him but her body was still being controlled by the pendant even though her mind was free. She focused all her energy to make her hands move. She clasped the cord and yanked until she felt the pinch at the back of her neck from the cord snapping. The pendant dropped to the ground and she shot a fireball at it. The gem melted into a puddle then bubbled and vanished.

Command Center:

A flash of light appeared suddenly and, where the little gray cat had been, Kimberly knelt. She blinked, confused, and looked around. "Aye yi yi!" Alpha cried. "You're back!"

Trini teleported in, no longer a mannequin. The two friends hugged, overjoyed to be back to normal.

"Tara has broken the spell," said Zordon.

Kim turned to see the scene on the viewing globe. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw Tommy on the ground. "Oh, no. Tommy!"

Outside the Cave:

Tara felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as the spell was removed. She sighed in relief then looked to see Tommy unconscious on the ground. "No!" she cried and ran over to him. She knelt beside him and sobbed. "Tommy, I'm so sorry!" She jumped when she heard the rocks in the cave fall away and Zack, Jason and Billy ran out. They froze when they saw Tommy on the ground and Tara weeping.

"Look!" Billy said, pointing.

Tommy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He looked to see Tara, sitting next to him, arms wrapped around her knees, face buried as she cried. He slowly sat up, fighting the case of the spins that threatened to knock him back again. "Tara," he said, gently. "Are you okay?"

Tara sniffled and looked up. Bright green met brown as she stared, first in shock then delight. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. The pair stood and hugged again. Tommy lifted his cousin off her feet and whirled her around, laughing.

Kimberly and Trini teleported in and joined their friends. Zordon's voice sounded over the communicators. "Rangers, please return to the Command Center, with our new friend."

Tommy held out his arm for Tara to hold and off they went.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16:

Rita's Fortress:

"ARGH! I LOST AGAIN!" Rita screeched. She swung her wand, striking her various minions as they cowered and apologized.

"Shut up. I have a headache!"

Command Center:

The group stood before Zordon in the Command Center. Tara hid behind Tommy, staring in awe. "I've seen some incredible things in the past 3 years but this is beyond!" she whispered. Tommy just chuckled.

"Well done, Rangers," said Zordon. "And welcome to our new young friend." Tommy stepped aside and nudged his trembling cousin forward. "Tara, you have fought nobly. The goodness in your soul and love for your family was enough to break Rita's control. That is a greater power than any spell you will ever learn. Remember that."

Tara felt her cheeks turn the color of her hair and smiled.

"Since you know the identity of the Power Rangers, I must ask you to take an oath swearing never to reveal it to anyone," Zordon explained.

"Absolutely," said Tara, without hesitation.

"Then repeat after me," said Zordon. "I swear upon the forces of goodness…" Tara repeated. "… That I will never reveal the true identity of the Power Rangers." Tara repeated. "Thank you, Tara. And may the Power protect you."

Tara turned to Trini and Kim. "I'm really sorry about what I did. I don't remember it all so if I said anything, I'm sorry for that, too." The girls just smiled and hugged their new friend.

"We still need to go shopping," said Kimberly. "Let's hit the mall now."

"Eh…" Trini hesitated. "You two go. I've had enough of malls for a while." Everyone laughed.

A week later, Tommy, Kim, and Tara stood at a gate in the airport. They were laughing as the cousins told wild stories from their childhood. Kim took a small notepad from her purse and write quickly in it.

"Here," she said, handing a piece of paper to Tara. "My address," she explained. "Thought you could use another pen pal."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Tara, hugging her new friend.

"_Flight 1984 to Cleveland, now boarding,_" sounded the voice on the loud speaker.

"That's me," Tara said. She hugged Kim first. "So glad I got to meet you. Take care of this boy for me, okay?"

Kim smiled. "I will. Safe flight."

Tara took a deep breath and stood before her cousin. Tommy smiled and her eyes filled with tears. She flung her arms around his neck and her voice caught when she tried to speak. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"You could stay," said Tommy, wiping a tear from his cousin's cheek with his thumb.

Tara laughed. "I'd love to," she said. "But, I have a duty back home, just like you do here. There's always our letters and we don't have secrets anymore. Just be careful."

"You, too," said Tommy.

The second call sounded and Tara grabbed her bag. She waved good bye as she ran to the gate.

Tommy and Kim stood at the window, arms around each other, watching the plane take off. Tommy closed his eyes, pictured his cousin sitting in her seat and thought, "_Safe journey home. Love you, cousin._"

He smiled when he heard, "_Love you, too._"

THE END

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Love the comments and reviews. Thanks so much!**


End file.
